The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Lan Depink’.
The new Verbena is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gilroy, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new compact Verbena cultivars with early and uniform flowering, good basal branching, attractive flower and foliage coloration, and tolerance to Powdery Mildew.
The new Verbena originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in June, 2001 of a proprietary Verbena hybrida selection identified as code number 97-403-9, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Verbena hybrida selection identified as code number 99-1027-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Lan Depink was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. in January, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in Gilroy, Calif., since January, 2002 has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.